


Late To The Meet

by papapapuffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Iruma in her panties, One Shot, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: Ouma see's Iruma walking around in her underwear; so he attacks.Or the real reason Ouma was late getting back to the insect meet and greet.





	Late To The Meet

Disclaimer: not mine

 

Ouma couldn't believe he got caught. He was crossed between being impressed and being annoyed. Toujo really was an impressive person. The supreme leader frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have asked her to be his mother. She seems to be taking the role to seriously.

He sat on his knees with his head down. Toujo stood a few feet away scolding him. His fingers tapped again his thigh as he looked around trying to give off the vibe he didn't mind being scolded at. He was listening, honest. Behaving better; improving relationships. Yeah, he would try, maybe, no promises though. His eyes caught sight of a female figure in the distance. He couldn't see the face but process of elimination told him who most likely it was.

The liar felt his groin twitch to life. His amazing sight honed in on that curvy figure dressed in lacy black lingerie. His eyes glistened with the shine of a hungry predator ready to pounce. He licked his lips and covered the front of his groin with his hands. His pants were really uncomfortable. It would be bad of Toujo noticed; he didn't need her to misunderstand. The prankster needed to get away from the maid now.

"Uh, Toujo, I got to go now. You know, I gotta start improving my relationship and stuff." He stood and took a step back. If she wanted to grab him he wanted a head start. The woman frowned but didn't attempt to stop him. She probably noticed his erection and took mercy. "Bye mom!" The boy sprinted off in the direction of the half nude figure. Let's see if he could 'improve his relationship' with that pervert.

Ouma saw the woman heading towards the dormitory. He stalked her towards her room wearing a creepy grin. The minute she stepped into the threshold, he bolted forward. His erection didn't slow him down either. He tackled her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and preventing her from face-planting the ground. "The fuck-!" She shouted in fright at the sudden object hitting her back and intruding in her personal space. She dropped the clothes in her hands and tensed up. Ouma kicked the door shut and pulled her back to his body. His clothed member settled between her butt.

Slowly the blonde calmed down. She recognized the short figure and familiar bulge poking her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder barely able to see the top of his hair. "Don't scare me like that."

The liar hummed in response rutting against her playfully. "It's your own fault."

"How so?!"

"Why are you walking around with your obscene body so exposed?" He pulled back slightly allowing her to see the lust and desire that clouded his eyes. "A feral animal like me would eat a little lamb like you up." One of his hands traveled up towards her breast while the other slide down over her thigh.

"I d-didn't want to be t-touched!" The inventor stuttered out in a way that made the leader pause in his movements. It took a second to realize she was talking about Gonta. She didn't want Gonta to grab her and drag her to the meet and greet. His hands continued moving on her naughty form, one hand loosely resting upon her breast. The other caressing the junction of her pelvis.

"Then why didn't you put your clothes back on once he ran away, you exhibitions? Did you want to be attacked? Did you want a poor innocent soul like myself to be tainted by this lewd body?" Her breast was squeezed much harder then it needed to be.

"Ah!"

"You seem to be fine with my touch, riiiight?"

"..." The vulgar woman wanted to deny it. She wanted to push him away and say she wasn't desperate for his touch. That her morals wouldn't allow a lying brat to use her like a toy. Her suddenly dry lips stuck together, all she could do was blush under his fierce stare.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder blade. "Well, whatevs, this saves me time anyway." Her skin was soft and flawless. The light scent of jasmine and plum graced her flesh. He captured her bra strap between his teeth pulling back a bit then releasing. Iruma jumped a bit at the recoil.

"Stop trying to sound like you aren't happy." She trembled in pleasure as he continued to fondled her breasts.

"I'd be happier with these off."

"Then what are you waiting for? I know it isn't permission." His hands flew to her bra clasps and undid all three of them with one motion. The bra slid off her shoulders and fell to the ground with a light rustle. She turned around to face him with a red tint on her cheeks. The small male pressed against her again nuzzling his face into her newly exposed bosom. 

The golden haired girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders and spread her legs for him. The prankster latched on to her nipple and started to suckle. One of Iruma's legs lifted to wrapped itself around his hip. Ouma lurched upwards in response to her wishes. The inventor huffed breathlessly. Dry humping was Iruma's favorite type of foreplay. The way he used friction against her clit. It was truly enjoyable. However, once the garment was wet it didn't have the same effect on her body.

A new welcome scent filled the air. Proof that her warm fluids leaked from her entrance. It made him hungry for more. The leader smiled and pulled away to lead her towards the bed. The dark panties hit the ground before her body hit the foot of the bed. The little devil striped his uniform enjoying her gaze travel around his body.

The dictator climb on the bed resting his body beside her. He planted his lips on hers. His fingers caressed her wet slit. The sudden touched made the blonde moan into the kiss. Ouma took her moan and used it for his advantage. His tongue swiped at her bottom lip before brushing up against her own.

The gadget maker broke the kiss with a gasp for air. "P-put it in!" Two fingers glided into her prepared opening. Her inner muscles pulled the digits all the way in stopping at his knuckle.

"So needy.~" He fingered her watching The blonde's rocking hips as she rode his fingers. Once she was close the punk withdrew his wet fingers watching her secretion leak out onto the bed. Weakly she gestured towards the desk drawer. Opening the compartment he pulled out a colorful wrapped up condom. The leader chuckled, the crude girl liked to horde condoms.

He ripped the package opened and slipped the protection on his member. Without further ado he spread her legs wide and settled between. The scent of her womanhood was stronger from this position. Her pheromones effected his hormones. Ouma started slow edging till there pelvis met. "Finally!" The genius breathed out.

The boy smirked. The blonde's mouth dropped and her blue eyes fluttered closed. The rhythm started teasingly slow. The prankster fought every urge he had not to pound her into the bed. The girls random cusses of vulgarities kept the mood light and playful. Till he got bored of it anyway.

With each thrust they became needy for more. The smaller form leaned over her, devoting every muscle into his thrusts. Very slowly Iruma's body made its way up the bed with each violent motion. She kept her arms above her head to make sure she didn't hit the headboard to hard. When her head was craned to the side the liar paused enough to pull her back down to the bottom of the bed.

Ding dong bing bong.

"This is the nighttime announcement-"

The announcement was completely ignored. Who could hear it over the loud moaning and slapping skin. Each movement making her writher under him. Her nails scored his back leaving red in their wake. Everything was hot and slick that even the feel of the thick condom didn't bother either of them.

The way she quivers, the way her full breast bounce, the way she bites her lip to hold in her voice as much as possible. The blue eyed woman squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to watch the sultry slide of Ouma between them. Blocking her sight only heightened the slippery, hot glide of his erection inside her inner walls.

The supreme leader's favorite sight was right before him. Whimpering pathetically in pleasure, abdominal muscles convulsing, body clenching in ecstasy. It was a scene only he could create. The only one able to fully service the loud mouth woman. Iruma rocked her hips back meeting his thrust with a guttural scream. He bites his lip, jerking forward as his breath got too erratic for a proper moan. The sound the escapes his lips sounded like some failed attempted at imitating an animal's mating call.

With a red face Ouma released into the condom and fell on top of her. His body went completely limp After a minute he pulled out and disposed of the condom properly. The leader was somewhat impressed with how much of his seed flooded the plastic. Then again with his uncontrollable animalistic lust that shocked even him, the outcome shouldn't be that much of a surprise. He hadn't the chance to rub one out in a while.

The boy rejoined the spent inventor on the bed. Her arms encircled him pulling his smaller frame into hers. It wasn't very in character of him. Nor did he know why he never fought being snuggled in such an intimate position either. With their arms around the other and their legs entwined surely this was only a position for lovers in a romantic relationship to enjoy. In the end it never lasted long anyway, so it was safe to justify it with just pleasing Iruma a bit more.

Leaning up he kissed her sweetly only for her to groan like she didn't want to be bothered and roll over. He snickered well that was one way to get her off if he didn't want it. Of course Iruma was the type to completely pass out after sex. Especially with his natural talent. After one romp he left his partner drained and exhausted for the rest of the night. He listened to her breathing till he was sure she was out cold -it was a few minutes at tops. Slipping out of the bed he dressed silently.

Once properly clothed he glimpsed in her direction again. The gadget maker was nothing more than a sweaty, worn out, sleeping, snoring mess. But it was still an endearing sight. He shouldn't think too hard on this. She wasn't a potential life partner. Ouma was an intelligent boy he knew the afterglow he felt was just oxytocin balancing out the testosterone in his body. Nothing more than that. Definitely nothing more than that.

With a frown the liar opened the desk drawer filled with protection and pulled out the kubspad she had. Quietly the door click shut behind him. One motive video down thirteen more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So when everyone was running around in hell, Ouma was getting some, and that's how he really knew Iruma had an alibi for the whole night...
> 
> I'm starting to notice a pattern for Ouma that I write whenever I ship him with Iruma. I'm not sure if it's on purpose or not but he's always in denial about his feelings towards her. Unlike when I ship him with Saihara or Akamatsu. I must find that cute or something...?


End file.
